Only Not Spoken
by MistyxRose
Summary: He knows her? Since when? Wait, what battle...? War. Love. Magic. Art. She isn't the only one can express herself this way. She can't do it alone. She couldn't have done it alone! Then, who is it? Or are there more than one? What happened to her story?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but I do, however, own the plot. **_

**Author's Notes: -hides again- Erm...my computer sort of...ate my computer account's data that held all my writing documents and everything else on it...-sigh- I was stupid to not save anything AT ALL. I was so pissed off...well anyway. I'm going to have to re-write everything by memory, but for now, enjoy this story that was on my mind. I hope that I can use it again for future manga creations (minus the CCS characters, of course). -winks-**

**On with the story!**

**Summary: **_Well, she thought her mother was gone. Yet it wasn't true. She thought the story wasn't true. Now, she ain't sure about that one. Is her mother really her mother? And what's with her new ability to express herself in such a way? More importantly to her girl world, who the heck is that new hottie that just transferred to her class? Gosh, he knows her? Since when? Wait, what battle...?War. Love. Magic. Art. She wasn't the only one who was able to express herself this way. She can't do it alone. She couldn't have done it alone! Then, who is it? Or are there more than one? What happened to her story? _**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**O n l y N o t S p o k e n**_  
_ By: AngelicKitty28_

_** -PROLOGUE-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Okaa-san?" A little toddler ran into the room, not minding that her little baby pink hair ties were beginning to slide off her thin, auburn pigtails. Her mouth formed a small circle and she tilted her head to the side slightly as she looked up at the strangers that were filling the room. Her bottom lip began to quiver slightly, feeling alone when she knew no one in this familiar room. To this little girl, it smelled funny than the usual smell of her mother's perfume or the strong scented flowers that her mother took care of in their garden. Even the moment she stepped into the room, her nose slightly wrinkled, but that didn't matter. All that did matter to her was finding her--_

"_Okaa-san?" she tried again, crying out as if she was lost in a mall. She looked around frantically, but people kept moving about around her and slightly pushing her as the moved. They were using strong and urgent tones and voices and words she never heard of yet. It was too overwhelming for such delicate ears of a young child. Fear overcame her and tears began to sparkle at the corners of her emerald eyes. "O-Okaa…" Suddenly strong hands wrapped around her sides and she was lifted off the ground. She whimpered and turned around to find her father with a stern look._

"_Sakura, what are you- how did you get in here?" he asked seriously, his own stern, which was a change, coffee coloured eyes staring into her innocent emerald eyes. He had carried her into her pink room and sat on her bed with his daughter on his lap._

"_W-what? I-I want o-okaa-san!" She sputtered out as her tears freely flowed down her chubby cheeks. "S-She tell a s-story!" Of course just beginning to talk not long ago, she was just forming sentences with the words she knew. _

"_Oh my sweet cherry blossom," He said softly, gently wiping her tears with his hand, "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I thought your onii-chan was watching over you in his room. I thought you liked it in his big room?" His regular soft, fatherly tone was soothing her as she wiped the last of her tears. _

"_Onii-chan tell no story to me!" She pouted cutely, though she was clearly upset, "Me want story, Okaa-san say yes!" _

"_Oh, so your okaa-san was going to tell you a story?" he smiled gently after a flash of worry flickered in his eyes. She bobbed her head. "Alright then, let your otou-san tell you a story." She beamed widely and rested her head on his chest, being not able to rest her head on his shoulder. She looked at him attentively, waiting for the story. He was relieved that she had already forgotten the jumble she had to go see when she was trying to find her mother where she usually was all the time now- asleep in bed. He swallowed and ran his hand through his hair. _

"_Otou-san?" She blinked innocently at him. A gentle smile appeared on his face as he faced her once more. _

"_Hmm…now let me think of a story…" He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. "Alright, I think I have one."_

"_Yay!" She clapped her tiny hands and giggled as his smile widened. _

"_Now, my cherry blossom, do you know what an artist is?" he asked. He watched as she looked thoughtful, biting the inside of her cheek as he did._

"_Oh! Paint?" She asked excitedly, proud that she was able to answer his question._

"_Yes, paint." He chuckled and patted her head. _

"_Me want to be ar…ar..t…" She frowned trying to pronounce the word, "Me want to be arck..tist…too!" _

"_I'm sure that you will," He laughed and cleared his throat to continue on, "Now, these three arcktists," he emphasized the word and wiggled his eyebrows at her, receiving a giggle in response, "were very special, just like you are right now. They had magic powers to make people stop fighting, and help people." His tone was gentle, speaking only in a slow pace and was easily thinking of words that his daughter would understand. _

"_They make onii-chan stop fight with me?" Her voice hopeful and was already bobbing her head. _

"_No, sweetheart, much bigger fights, like," he stretched out his arms to their full length, "this big!" Her eyes widened and tugged on his shirt to continue the story. "Where was I? Ahh…hmm…well, they all had different powers, but if you put them together, they turn into something good. Just like how quiet it is when you and your onii-chan aren't fighting." He stuck his tongue out at her and she only imitated him. "These girls had to fight someone too, and they had help to do it too, so—" He was cut off when the door banged open, causing his reflex to quickly look at the door and the child to cry out. _

"_Kinomoto-san, you're—" The person glanced nervously at the girl, "Come with me, if you will, Kinomoto-san." Her father nodded and stood up carrying her. _

"_I'm sorry, but can you be a good girl and stay with onii-chan?" he asked with force gentleness. She nodded after seeing the look in her father's eyes. He quickly placed a kiss on her head and set her down, going into the room after the person who interrupted her story. She looked into the room before the door closed, only being able to see her mother's hand lying limp against the blanket. _

_The door closed, leaving her alone in the empty hallway._

**_ -----__-----__-----__-----__-----__-----__-----_**

The tranquil night was interrupted when a young woman quickly sat up in her bed, the moonlight shining upon her sheen of sweat covering her body. Her breathing was gradually becoming regular again, but slowly. She brought her hand to cover her cheek and swallowed, followed by more panting.

"That…dream…" she murmured to herself between each pant, "…again…?"

She inhaled and exhaled deeply until her heart and breathing were back to normal. She glanced at her digital clock. "Great, just great." She heavily laid back onto her bed again, staring up at the ceiling. "Come to think of it, otou-san didn't really finish that story after all…" She placed her hands behind her head and yawned. She closed her eyes just to rest them, and hoped to not fall asleep at this time. She couldn't afford to be late again.

**_-----__-----__-----__-----__-----__-----__-----_**

_"Onii-chan, where's okaa-san?" the little girl was now a few years older, and enough to talk more or less in proper grammar. She stood in the kitchen doorway looking at her onii-chan who had his hands tightly wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate, but it was still nearly filled to the rim. She heard him gulp quietly and slowly turned to look at her. _

_"She's not here, kaijuu." This time, he said it more gently and affectionately than the usual brotherly teasing way. And this time, she didn't react so irrationally ._

_"Alright, then where is she?" She walked towards him until she was behind him. _

_"Okaa-san went somewhere far away. And she won't be coming back…" _

_It hit her hard and caused her emerald eyes to lose their shine and turned empty and hollow. It rang through her head a million times, already grasping the meaning behind it the first time, yet her mind didn't want to believe it. _

"_YOU'RE LYING! NO! NOT OKAA-SAN! STOP IT! DON'T TELL ME THAT! IT'S—"_

**_-----__-----__-----__-----__-----__-----__-----_**

"…it's not true…no…no…" she tossed and turn in her sleep, but already her sheets were tangled up around her. Footsteps were approaching her room, and paused in front of it. The doorknob slowly turned….

"Don't…"

_**-----------------------------------**_

_"Okaa-san? You're back!" screamed a taller and older looking version of the girl in delight. She ran to her and jumped into her arms. _

_"I knew that onii-chan was wrong!" she cried out happily against her mothers shoulders, "I missed you, okaa-san! Where were you?"_

**_-----__-----__-----__-----__-----__-----__-----_**

"…Okaa-san…where were you…"

"Sakura, darling, wake up!" With a final shake, the young woman awoke suddenly with her eyes snapping open. The person who woke up her sighed in relief, "My, you kept tossing and turning and talking in your sleep! And you never talk in your sleep at all, what happened? A bad dream?"

Sakura focused her eyes, adjusting them to sunlight that was pouring into her room and nearly hitting her eyes. To her, it only felt like she had just blinked since she just woke up during the middle of the night.

She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes widened, meeting her reflection of emerald eyes.

"Okaa-san…"

**_------_**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Weird, isn't it? Then again, it's only a prologue, and the next chapter is going to much longer, don't worry! I apologize for the grammatical errors since my beta-reader wasn't available at this time...and I'm sorry if things didn't make sense, but you're more than welcome to PM me or anything about this story, or any of my stories at all.  
**

**Now tell me what you thought and clicky the button to send me a review, please! **

**Love and apologies,  
-AngeL **


End file.
